


that Afternoon

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi has something to tell HOMRA</p>
            </blockquote>





	that Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> i'm using some information from novel translations here, specifically the part where Totsuka's powers he got from Mikoto were unlike the rest of HOMRA. he maybe can't use fire, but he can feel Mikoto's powers and he can't be burned by Mikoto.

* * *

  
Afternoon naps in Homra were the best. The sun came in at just the right angle so as to warm the bar without bothering the eyes, the low sounds of Kusangai cleaning glasses, stocking bottles, polishing the bar, moving Tatara's toys and trinkets while grumbling about them softly enough not to disturb his sleep but loudly enough so that he would hear, and Anna in the background, playing with her marbles. It was homey and more comforting than anyplace else Tatara had ever been.

The boys were usually out doing... whatever it was they did at this time. Many of them might still be asleep. Mikoto was, as he often was, upstairs relaxing. It had an _All is right with the world_ sort of feeling that was so conducive to blissful sleep.

The bells tinkled, and the sunlight poured in as the door opened.

"Why are you coming in the front door?" Kusanagi asked, sounding the kind of irritated he got when one of _the kids_ forgot to wipe his feet before entering the bar.

"Eh, Mikoto-san's not here?" That was Fushimi-kun. Tatara enjoyed watching him, but this was odd. Only one person had come in, right? And if Yata-chan had come in with him, he would definitely be making noise by now.

Fushimi-kun without Yata-chan...

"That's fine," Fushimi-kun continued. "Maybe you wouldn't mind telling the big guy something for me, then?" he asked Kusanagi, and from the tone of his voice, Tatara knew something was up. 

He cracked open one eye, and watched.

"That depends on what you want me to tell him," Kusanagi hedged.

"I've joined SCEPTER4," Fushimi declared, almost sounding cheerful.

Kusanagi sighed, his shoulders slumping, his hands bracing him on the bar. Tatara opened both eyes, but he didn't sit up. "Joined... _past_ tense? What the fuck are you thinking? No, never mind... I don't give a shit. But you're going to tell him _that_ yourself." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder toward the stairs in the back. 

"Eh, do it for me!" Fushimi whined. Then he sighed, and shrugged. "Never mind. I guess you don't think there's a good chance he'll burn your bar down, so fine, I'll do it." He stuck his hands in his pockets and took off.

Tatara sat up. "Oh, boy."

"SCEPTER4... of all things... what do you think Mikoto's going to say to 'im?" Kusanagi asked.

Laughing, Tatara straightened himself up so he could do his _best_ Mikoto impersonation. "Let me see... I would guess. _Ehn. Do whatever you like._ " He amused himself. He couldn't quite get his voice to be as low or guttural as Mikoto's, nor could he adequately express his body language. He was just too small. 

Kusanagi smiled, though. 

Anna interjected, "His color... has already changed." 

The two men looked at her, and then looked back up where Fushimi had gone. "He's a smart kid," Tatara shrugged. "He wouldn't piss off the Red King unless he knew he had somewhere else to go."

"He's not blue, though. ...Maybe purple?" Anna sounded like she wanted another look. 

Kusanagi and Tatara looked at each other, and then Kusanagi just shook his head. "Mikoto won't say anything... but it's _your_ job to make sure he keeps his cool. You have to get up there," he pointed at Tatara.

"Me?" Tatara asked, as if he was totally floored by this request.

"No one else can talk to him when he gets..." Kusanagi flailed his hands about, and then looked at Tatara again, pointedly. "He's not going to burn the place down, but that's the third mattress I've bought this year!"

"I get it, I get it," Tatara laughed, standing up. He'd planned to, anyway, but... he liked that this was his official _role_ in the gang. "I'm on fire duty, I get it." He whistled a bit as he headed for the stairs. 

Fushimi was coming down as he was heading up. The kid looked at him, and he actually looked a bit... nervous? Had they ever seen this kid looking scared? "Oh, hey, Totsuka-san. So you heard, right? Sorry for disturbing your nap."

"It's all right, kid," Tatara grinned. "Best of luck to you. You have to wear a uniform now, you know?"

"I have to do morning exercises, too," Fushimi groused, but he didn't look so nervous anymore. They passed each other, and then Tatara stopped.

"I know what you're thinking," he lightheartedly commented.

Fushimi stopped, and turned to look at him, grinning. "Oh, you do? Is this a new hobby, or a power?"

" _I can't compete with Mikoto-san. I can't make him love me more than he loves Mikoto-san. So, I'll make him **hate me** more than he loves Mikoto-san._ It's not a bad plan. But are you sure you've really thought this through? 

"It's going to work, you know," he finished, still grinning.

Fushimi looked at him with measured blankness, and then he smiled. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Totsuka-san. But. To _you_ , I'll say this: I'm sorry. Of everyone in HOMRA... I actually really did enjoy hanging out with _you_."

"That's sweet," Tatara laughed. So unlike Fushimi! "Man, the Blue King... of all the kings!"

Fushimi grinned. "Yeah, I'd hate the guy my boyfriend was fucking if I were you, too," he commiserated.

"I'm going to miss you," Tatara smirked. "I like you, too. You're a foul-mouthed little shit, a total brat with a terrible temperament, but you know, you never failed to be interesting."

"Well, of course," Fushimi winked, and headed out.

Yata-chan was probably coming back to base soon. Tatara... would somewhat like to watch when Fushimi spoke to him, but.

He continued on upstairs, and found Mikoto lounging on his bed. As expected.

Tatara lightly jumped into bed with him. "Your boyfriend's gone and stolen one of your children. Oh, noes!"

Mikoto opened one eye just enough to glare at Tatara. " _What?_ " He then closed his eye again. The picture of cool.

Except, he was glowing faintly red.

Tatara slipped a hand up Mikoto's shirt, letting his palm rest over Mikoto's heart. "I'm supposed to keep you from setting fire to your mattress again," he explained cheerfully.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Mikoto asked, sounding bored. Sounding _challenging_.

Tatara rubbed Mikoto's chest a bit, smirking. "Mm, well. You can't burn me. I guess I'll have to use my body to protect the mattress. Move over a bit, I gotta get under you."

 _That_ elicited a smirk from Mikoto. So cute! 

"Do you know what that brat is thinking?"

Tatara hummed a bit, thinking. He knew, but there was knowing, and there was explaining. Mikoto was above the explanation, in a way, wasn't he? "I do... but. 

"Does it bother you?"

Mikoto opened his eyes, and looked right into Tatara's eyes. Mikoto put his hand on the back of Tatara's neck, and rubbed. He looked...

Concerned.

"Yata-chan's gonna be upset," Tatara agreed to what Mikoto wasn't saying. 

Mikoto just sighed in response.

Tatara leaned down, and kissed Mikoto softly. Mikoto pressed the issue, parting Tatara's lips. He couldn't burn Tatara, but that didn't mean Tatara couldn't feel his heat.

This was better than an afternoon nap.

"He's not my boyfriend, you know," Mikoto mumbled. 

Laughing, Tatara sat up, straddling Mikoto. "Oh?" He got both of his hands under Mikoto's shirt, caressing his fiery skin. "Then prove it."

 _That_ got Mikoto smirking. 

It wouldn't be so easy to smooth things over with Yata-chan, though...

* * *

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [that Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638918) by [hatebeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat)




End file.
